blizzardclansfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragons Of Shifted Scales - Roleplay
��Welcome To The Dragons Of Shifted Scales Roleplay�� This Role-play & Group, Was Created By SilverMoonsLight. This also doesn't count as Double-packing/ grouping/clanning In any form. Follow This Role-play Page To See Yourself Here. ��Basic Info�� ��Members�� ��Empress�� 1/1 The Empress Is the ruler of all dragons. She is the commander & the strongest from all dragons. She rules alongside the Emperor. She is one of the creators of the dragons & no one knows where she is originated. This position is only for the She-Dragons.She balances both lands, good & bad & is also known for controlling the weather & seasons that pass across the sky. ��Emperor�� 1/1 The emperor is the planner of wars & invasions. He has a dark & spooky heart but, he has a spark in his heart for the Empress. He is rarely seen but, will only been seen sometimes during wars. This position is only for Male Dragons. He also, can control any land he wishes too. He controls season & events that happen, but without being seen by other dragons in the world. ��Chieften�� 1/1 The Chieft(ness) is the organiser. He may not be as powerful as the Emperor & Empress but, can still do commands, battles & ETC. He must be obeyed by everyone. But, the oath of the Chieften is that she/he must be kind, ready & loyal to their own tribe & defend it until their last heartbeat. ��Guardians�� 0/2 The Quardians are the second in command. They also follow the rules of the Chieft(ness) & can also follow & prepare fights. They also must follow the oath the leader takes. They must have at least trained over 3 trainees to become this rank. ��Messagers�� 1/5 Messagers can be anyone in the tribe. They can also be a different rank & be able to send the messages. These messages may take long, & may last more the 40 moons just to reach an ally or friend. ��Soldiers�� Unlimited 5 Soldiers are the warriors & fighters of the tribe. They risk their whole lives defending it & they may be picked to become the Chieft(ness) or a Guardian. They protect the tribe even when the Hu-mans attack. ��Healers�� 0/4 The healers help the injured & the sick. They shall be respected by ever dragon in the tribe. They must be loyal & faithful alongside, nice & kind. They can have mates & hatchlings like the other ranks (not including the Trainees & Hatchlings). ��Healer Trainees�� 0/4 These are the small Trainees who prefer to be a healer than a Soldier. They learn each herb from the teacher & are support to follow any command the higher ranks give them. ��Trainees�� 0/50 These are our future Soldiers. Their teachers train them before taking their final exam to become a Soldier. they must respect higher ranks or suffer a punishment. Sometimes they must clean out the Elders caves if needed & catch prey & food for them also. This is a hard to do task unlike many other smaller ranks. ��Mothers�� 1/25 The Mothers of the tribe look after our future Soldiers & Healers. They are strong even when looking after their hatchlings. They may be removed from the rank & too its old rank but, until they become a Trainee(s). They are respected by all ranks. They may only be a Mother if they have adopted a hatchling or they have a mate & are expecting hatchlings of their own. ��Hatchlings�� 3/30 The Hatchlings may be the unborn or just born. They must be cared for with as much love & gentleness as possible. They will stay safely kept back in the Mothers cave before growing to big & having to become a trainee for which ever rank they want. ��Elders�� 0/30 The Elders are the story tellers & the wisest ones of the clan. Ranks higher may have to listen to them as they are the ones who know the past & that have seen or even known about how & what happens next. They can scenes & have powers once becoming this. This rank is rarely used but, will be wisely respected. (None yet) ��Member Looks�� 3f25378f87c8361f9358ccb8d984ed7c.jpg|Crescent - Founder & Soldier Of TDOSS 2e37f481f3ae296a7b000440fa60c2da.jpg|Dusk - Soldier Of TDOSS Furyheart.jpg|Furyheart - Mother of TDOSS Firetalons.jpg|Firetalons - Soldier Of TDOSS Burningember.jpg|BurningEmber - Hatchling of TDOSS Winterflame.png|Winterflame - Hatcling Of TDOSS Omg Dave.jpg|Xatu - Soldier Of TDOSS Fd81ce478c326abac8f076d3a089251a.jpg|The Emperor - The Ruler C207a by kutty sark-d64avth.jpg|The Empress - The Ruler hydra-sea-dragon.jpg|Fearstrike - Soldier Of TDOSS Yin and yang.jpg|Ying-Yang - Hatchling of TDOSS Libra.jpg|Libra - Soldier Of TDOSS ��Oc Pages�� Grave Crescent Firetalons FuryHeart FuryHearts Story ��Latest News�� Here, to see the news ��Gallery�� Blue rose border gold by cosmicdragonjazz-d82qqq8.png Creative abstract divider by toxicestea-d4fsxrx.png Cooltext221827079228626.png Cooltext221823456561757.png LTd5g8qXc.jpg Fd81ce478c326abac8f076d3a089251a.jpg C207a by kutty sark-d64avth.jpg Omg Dave.jpg Hydra-sea-dragon.jpg Cooltext221679203213060.png The fragon valley.jpg Hydrus.jpg Amberflame.jpg Rainbow Fire.jpg Cooltext221680338028703.png Winterflame.png Burningember.jpg Furyheart.jpg Firetalons.jpg 2e37f481f3ae296a7b000440fa60c2da.jpg 3f25378f87c8361f9358ccb8d984ed7c.jpg Thickleafdivider.gif Libra.jpg|Libra - Soldier Of TDOSS ��End Note�� Thank you for looking at our page. This doesn't count as Double-grouping/Clanning role-play I made up. So don't worry. If you want to join the role-play, just go to the top of the whole page & there will be a link. Click & fill out the form. Thank You,